Fire A Gun And Oil Up Your Baby
by ThePointGirl
Summary: An extract for Dean's Girl, Sanna by FreekyDisaster18. Sam/OC Just the Winchesters, Bobby and Michelle on a summer Sunday afternoon. Sam didn't expect to wake up to this, but Michelle seems to have intergrated herself quite well into the Winchesters'lives.


**Disclaimer:** Don't own SPN

**Notes: **Extract for **Dean's Girl, Sanna by FreekyDisaster18. **Read that first.

* * *

'Son of a bitch!'

Sam blinked awake, hearing the shout and since the voice was distinctly _not_ male, he got up from his bed, groaning. Looking out of the window he frowned and grumbled under his breath before getting dressed and announcing himself to the sunny realms of Bobby's backyard.

It was there he stood watching a small friend of his armed with a Beretta M9F1 – silver plated edition – and behind her was his older brother, firing at a row of beer cans. Michelle was biting her lip and didn't seem to have registered Sam at all - not with Dean's hands on her shoulders. He wasn't going to lie, he felt a bit jealous. Immediately that was quashed because it was just stupid. Michelle knew about Sam's _thing _for Dean and had joked about Dean's sex appeal but she reminded him while sat at the floor with a game of scrabble that Sam was _'My number one Winchester. Just don't say that to Dean'_

'You know Samuel, you're quite distracting in my peripheral vision' Michelle said, lowering the Beretta and turning to smile warmly at him.

'What are you doing?' yeah that question wasn't his finest because the answer was obvious really.

'The little tiger wanted to impress you with her gun skills-' Dean began with a smirk, but Michelle knocked him in the ribs.

'Yeah, that's so true. Thank you Oprah' Michelle deadpanned at Dean who playfully cuffed at her head like he did with Sam a lot. Michelle just poked her tongue out and the shifted her attention back to the gun in her hand.

Sam watched with a kind of awe as Michelle reloaded the gun with ease, pulling back the slide to eject the round chamber. She inspected it, then released the the slide and stroked her hand over the barrel. She then raised her right hand to shoulder height, aimed, and fired at a can which fell backwards.

'Boom!' she giggled.

'Seriously, why?' Sam asked feeling a little lost.

'Because, I interrupted Dean doing some practice and your lazy ass was still asleep' she bounded over to him, 'besides, it was _this _or jump on you to wake you up' she smirked and Dean chuckled.

'Well next time you can try option 2' Dean said, laughter still ringing in his voice. Sam knew he'd gone a shade of red and he put it down to hormones. Damn he'd needed his sleep.

'Didn't have the heart to wake you up, really' Michelle grinned, twirling the gun in her hand as though she had been doing this for life. 'But dayum, wait to the girls hear what Sam Winchester's packing under those shirts' she crooned, her tongue caught between her teeth. It was right then Sam was reminded at how much Michelle was like Dean.

Honestly, Sam knew very well that Michelle wouldn't actually do that to him as she constantly grumbled about the girls who were fainting over some male celebrity or another. Michelle just rolled her eyes and told him that the girls had to grow up and see what's real and right in front of them. But Sam decided to react to the jibe anyway. She dodged out of his range before he could get to her and she was up on the steps with a smug look. It was then that it hit him.

'Hang on, how would know that?'

'Uh Samuel, one because I'm a girl and we have eyes for these things anyway' she motioned at Sam in a vague way 'and two because I kinda peeked in your room before I went downstairs' Sam raised his eyebrows.

Dean just wolf-whistled making Sam flushed with embarrassment but also annoyance.

'Well, I'm going to go and get the pancakes before Bobby eats 'em' Dean winked, and he went inside the house after saying something lowly to Michelle who rolled her eyes and lightly hit Dean on the arm. Sam smiled at the sight and repressed a yawn, rubbing his arms together. Michelle then traversed back down the steps, swivelling the gun and coming to stand beside Sam.

'So Winchester, show me what you got' Michelle said holding the Beretta out to him. Sam took the gun off her, not wanting to say that using one of these to dissipate the undead really wasn't what he wanted to do. Ever. But he weighed the gun in his hand, thinking that Dean or Bobby were probably keeping an eye out, and positioned his legs. He pulled back the slide, pushed it back, aimed, focused on the fourth can and pulled the trigger. He watched as the can tipped over. Sam moved to the next to fluidly and knocked them down.

'That okay?' he asked, smiling. Michelle raised one eyebrow at him, muttering along the lines of 'show off' and he laughed.

'You want some breakfast?' he asked and she nodded but he knew what was coming next.

'That's if I can get you to eat something other than muesli' she shuddered, Sam shrugged and followed her inside.

Walking into the kitchen, Dean and Bobby were in deep conversation about some lore that Bobby had been reading up on. Sam watched with a smirk, as Michelle nicked the bit of pancake dangling off Dean's fork as he talked. Dean looked at his fork after he put it in his mouth and found nothing but metal. Michelle stopped chewing, trying for innocence. Bobby barked out a laugh, shaking his head and getting up to go over to the kitchen counter.

'Sam, did you not explain the rules about me and food. I don't share' Dean groused, but he just took another bite and winked.

'Bobby, can I marry you for your pancakes?' Michelle asked and Sam made a face. Bobby seemed undeterred.

'I don't really thinks that's a good reason to marry someone, but kid you can have some pancakes. Did you get to sleep after all?' Bobby asked and Michelle nodded. Sam creased his brow in puzzlement.

'Yeah, I took some Nyquil'

'Everything okay?' he asked her, and she waved a hand dismissively.

'Just a headache nothing major. Hurt like a bitch and I had AC/DC's Thunderstruck buzzing around my brain'

They all enjoyed some breakfast, Michelle refusing to let Sam move until he had something more substantial than porridge. Dean was outside working on the Impala with the bonnet up, and Sam was inside testing Michelle on English literature. They were sat on Sam's bed, Michelle perched on the end crossed legged. She threw her copy of Hard Times at him when he corrected her on a piece of terminology.

'You told me to correct you!' he retorted.

'Still!' she said, mock-glaring at him. 'So, what book are you doing your paper on?' she asked, swaying.

'Uhm, probably A Talented Mr Ripley by Patricia Highsmith. What about you, decided yet?' he joked, knowing that Michelle had agonized over choosing.

'Nice choice. Mine's Kingsley Amis' Lucky Jim, 'cause I like doing the whole introspective analysis'

They both jumped when there was a shout from outside. It didn't sound a happy one either. He took one look at Michelle and she dashed to the window, pushing it further up and leaning out.

'Dean? You okay?' they said almost in sync.

Down below was Dean holding his hand, a pained look on his face. He looked up, squinting in the sun. Sam admired at how beautiful his brother was, smearing in dust, oil and sweat Dean still managed to look gorgeous. Dean harrumphed and disappeared inside. Sam and Michelle left literature behind, and could hear Bobby grumbling and telling Dean off though the voices were muffled until they were in the kitchen. Bobby was holding Dean's hand over the sink, blooding draining away.

'The idjit cut himself on the induction motor'

'Ouch' Michelle commented.

'I'm fine, I need to get her spruced up' Dean said, staring at his hand.

'I hope this means you won't be able to hold your cards later at poker' Sam said and Dean glared for a moment before grinning slyly.

'Not at all Sammy. You three are goin' down no matter what' Dean promised and Michelle turned to Sam.

Challenge accepted it seemed.


End file.
